First Season
Overview Set in Los Angeles, The Colbys focuses on the extended Colby family as Jeff (John James) relocates to California to start his life anew – and comes face to face with Fallon (Emma Samms), now married to his cousin Miles (Maxwell Caulfield). A fierce rivalry is sparked between Jeff and Miles, and the love triangle spans the series. Miles' father, billionaire Jason Colby (Charlton Heston), has a rocky marriage to the icy Sable (Stephanie Beacham), in part due to his longtime attraction to Sable's sister Francesca (Katharine Ross) – Jeff's estranged mother, and the former wife of Jason's deceased brother. Other characters include Jason's powerful sister Constance (Barbara Stanwyck), Miles' twin sister Monica (Tracy Scoggins) and their third sibling Bliss (Claire Yarlett). The first season's storylines include the construction of an oil pipeline, Zach Powers (Ricardo Montalban)' vendetta against the Colbys, the romance between Jason and his sister-in-law Francesca, the subsequent collapse of Jason's marriage to Sable, and eventually the revelation that Jason, not his brother Philip, is in fact Jeff's father. There were initially a number of cross-overs featuring members of the Dynasty cast, most notably Blake Carrington (John Forsythe), his sons Adam (Gordon Thomson) and Steven (Jack Coleman), and half-sister Dominique Deveraux (Diahann Carroll). At the end of the season, Fallon learns that Miles could be the father of her unborn child, Monica's plane crashes, and Sable has Jason arrested for assault and battery, claiming that he had inflicted the injuries she actually sustained by falling down a flight of stairs. Long summaries written by Andy Koenig. Short summaries courtesy of TV.com. Episodes Starring Main Cast * Charlton Heston as Jason Colby * John James as Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross as Francesca Colby * Emma Samms as Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield as Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham as Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins as Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella as Hutch Corrigan (8 episodes) * Claire Yarlett as Bliss Colby (20 episodes) * Ken Howard as Garrett Boydston (18 episodes) * Barbara Stanwyck as Constance Colby Special Guest Star * Ricardo Montalban as Zach Powers (23 episodes) Guest Appearances * John Forsythe as Blake Carrington (4 episodes) * Diahann Carroll as Dominique Deveraux (5 episodes) * Gordon Thomson as Adam Carrington (3 episodes) * Jake Coleman as Steven Carrington (1 episode) Recurring Cast * David Hedison as Roger Langdon (8 episodes) * Charles Van Eman as Sean McAllister (14 episodes) * Philip Brown as Neil Kittredge (13 episodes) * Gary Morris as Wayne Masterson (11 episodes) * Ivan Bonar as Henderson Palmer (14 episodes) * Alison Evans as Enid Palmer (7 episodes) * Ray Stricklyn as Dr. James L. 'Jimmy Lee' Parris (4 episodes) * Peter White as Arthur Cates (8 episodes) * Ashley Mutrux as LB Colby (9 episodes) * Ray Wise as Spiro Koralis (5 episodes) * Vincent Baggetta as Assistant District Attorney John Moretti (5 episodes) Guest Star * Georgann Johnson as Dr. Waverly (1 episode) Gallery 103147555.jpg 103147571.jpg 103148786.jpg 103148945.jpg 101609736.jpg 101609045.jpg 101609783.jpg 101609048.jpg 101609752.jpg 103147530.jpg 103147951.jpg 103148514.jpg 103148346.jpg 103149895.jpg 103150193.jpg 103150345.jpg 103150377.jpg 103148111.jpg 103147577.jpg 103147728.jpg 103147696.jpg 103147955.jpg 103147693.jpg 103147719.jpg !CFyzMHQBWk~$(KGrHqF,!lkE1F390t3UBNWKKSqB6g~~_12.jpg d60129d886c2714b5e4bf4977061fe9f.jpg Stephanie-Beacham.jpg r960-810ffd57e95d4df5ac893956da97af01.jpg Season 1